Growing Up
by giripan107
Summary: Highschool, grades, true love, new family members, and surviving everyday life as a teenager. Its basically everything now for the Powerpuff girls, and the Rowdyruff boys. And now senior year is coming and things are getting... complicated. Blues, Greens, and Reds.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morrow everyone! I'm so happy to be back my lovelies! I haven't been writing to much lately and I really want to do good on this story so I hope I make everybody happy! And yes I am a sixteen year old girl and I'm still totally in love with the powerpuff girls, nothing wrong with that. Nope, nada. Anyway I am so happy to be writing this story! I've has this idea like FOREVER! And now, onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls(some places/things are real but I don't own them)**

* * *

><p>The world had changed, in fact, everything has changed. Both for the better, and perhaps even for the worst. It had been years since things were how they once were, the girls were about nine when the monsters and the creatures and basically everything just stopped. They all just stopped terrorizing Townsville, most of them went extinct, while others went off to places like Tokyo. Ironic they picked that city. All the crime was taken care of by the police, and the villains like Mojo Jojo, and Him just gave up.<p>

But the most drastic change of all by far was when the girls turned thirteen. Because during that point in their lives they were still getting used to the whole puberty thing, and on one fateful day they discovered boys. And not just any boys, the one and only Rowdyruff Boys. Or three perhaps, whatever. The boys had started going to school not long after their 'parental figures' had started fighting for custody over them. The boys hit puberty at about ten, and when that happened they found out that girls didn't exactly like getting punched and grossed out. And for some reason whenever the boys looked at them, they looked different. They didn't look like stupid, wimpy girls anymore they looked pretty and kinda interesting. So at the age of thirteen they realized the romantic feelings for each other, but being so afraid to act on them, they didn't start to date for another year or so.

But that was years ago, the boys and girls were seventeen now. And things were starting to get complicated.

The six of them were at their usually table in the Townsville mall. The ideal hangout area for teens, but right now they weren't simply hanging out, or sucking face, or causing mayhem. Right now they were **majorly **stressing over the up coming summer vacation, with nothing planned they needed jobs, badly.

"Ugh! This sucks so much! How are we supposed to get these jobs in such a short amount of time?" Brick said re-tieing his ponytail.

"I don't know babe, but it shouldn't be that hard. And besides you and I are gonna be working at the same store. Most likely." Blossom and Brick were kind of inseparable, now that they were more grown up and more mature they were pretty perfect for each other. With Blossom being extremely hot, bossy, and captain of the science leads, who was also in student government. And Brick being the extremely handsome, smart, football/guitar player there was a lot for them to love about each other.

"You guys are going to do fine with your interviews, Strawberries is going to wonder what they ever did without you two. I'm the one who has to worry though, I didn't get the job at Zumiez. Oh man, I wanted that job so bad!", Buttercup said sulking, "I'm just lucky I actually did get _a_ job."

"What job did you get?"

"Not saying. It's to embarrassing... that reminds me, Butch did you get the job you wanted?"

"As a matter of fact I did", Buttercup and Butch didn't exactly look like the perfect couple on the outside, but when they were alone they were complete love birds. Buttercup was beautiful, sarcastic, frustrating, and could be just plain mean sometimes, and Butch was well Butch. He was pretty handy, being able to hook up a whole new stereo in his car, he was the high schools quarterback, and was very handsome, "I start at Dick's tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

"Dick's?"

"Yes, Dick's! You know, the sporting goods store!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

Brick wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulders, and Buttercup moved over so she could sit on Butch's lap. This made Bubbles remember something. "Um, where's my boyfriend?"

"He said he had to pick something up." Then, seemingly out of no where, Boomer can rolling in on his skateboard at top speed. But stopped short and kicked the board out from under him.

"Hey! Your not going to believe what just happened to me! ...I got the job!" He sat down with a _*thud*;_ back slumped slightly, legs apart, and arms resting on the bad of his chair, "hold your applause ladies, I know, I know. Haha it was actually pretty easy."

"Um... what job did you get anyway?" Blossom asked. "Skate shop", Bubbles replayed in a happy tone, clearly proud of her man. '_Figures', _everyone thought to themselves. Bubbles and Boomer were basically the definition of love birds, they were around each other 24/7. Not only were they the cutest couple, and anyone could clarify that for you, but they looked like polar opposites. When in actuality, they were completely the same. Bubbles was the cute, peppy, and super nice cheerleader(captain as a matter of fact) who was popular in basically every sense, but brains. And Boomer was the dirty, hoodlum looking skater, who was also the schools best hockey player.

"But you know guys, we can't make jobs our number one priority. We still have our finals in two month, and I haven't even finished making up our studying schedules! And me and Brick still have orchestra-"

"Calm your tits Blossom, we'll have enough time for everything. Stop worrying so much."

"Well someone has to worry, Butch!"

"Alright everyone just calm down, lets just focus on today, and worry when tomorrow comes."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the girls home... 6:42 p.m...<em>

The girls came home tired as usual. Even though they didn't have to save the day anymore, their lives were still pretty stressful. They never saw anyone from the old days anymore(except the Rowdyruff Boys of course), unless you were to count Princess. But she wasn't after being a Powerpuff anymore, now she just wanted to beat them with popularity and so on.

"Welcome home girls!"

"Hey professor." They said in unison.

"Listen I'm going out for a bit, you can cook or order. Whatever you want, but your boyfriends aren't allowed over while I'm gone."

They nodded, and said their goodbye's to the Professor. Things have defiantly changed, more than the could handle at times. It was so strange how things turned out for them, they never imagined their lives turning out the way they did. They thought they'd be saving the town forever, and that they would find love in a better place. As they had been told as little girls, one day their princes would come. But they never thought they'd find love in hate, or that their princes would actually be their once sworn enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I really hope you guys like it! :D Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but it kinda has to be. Theres going to be A LOT going on and I really want to do good on it. The boys and girls don't look exactly like they did in the remembrance episode were their teenagers. But whatever, this fanfic will become M rated but for now its just T, anyway I hope you liked, and please review for me. <strong>

**Also tell me which couple is your favorite, especially as the story goes on. Blues, Greens, or Reds. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try TRY and upload as often as possible, but I apologize in advance if any chapters come in late ^^" I really am an author(since age 12 just kids books) and this is basically my gateway for my love of writing X) I really appreciate everybody that took the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls(some places/things are real but I don't own them)**

* * *

><p><em>The professor didn't get back until after midnight, and by the time he was home the girls were already fast asleep. So he figured he would just tell them the good news in the morning. Of course he wasn't sure how they would handle it, but it wasn't like they never saw this day coming.<em>

_..._

_The next morning... 6:25 a.m..._

Blossom. as usual, was the first to wake up in the morning. She walked down the stairs of their modern home with Buttercup right behind her, and the two girls went into the kitchen for breakfast. Blossom rubbed her eyes and yawned as she opened the fridge to grab the unopened carton of orange juice.

"Good morning girls!"

Blossom nearly screamed out from the sudden voice, and dropped the carton on the floor. She was usually never this jumpy but she couldn't help it when it wasn't her father who had spoken to her. "Oh goodness Blossom! I'm so sorry did I scare you?"

"Oh no Rita, I'm fine. Haha", Blossom said nervously, "did you sleep over last night? Or did you just get here?"

"I slept over. How are you Buttercup?" Rita asked turning her attention to the very embarrassed Buttercup sitting at the kitchen table. She had Butch's old football jersey on and aside from a pair of panties, nothing else, "I'm good Rita..."

They loved Rita, really they did. But they weren't used to waking up in the morning and having her here. She was usually here after school hours. Rita Rogers was the Professors girlfriend of six years, and was basically a mother figure for the girls as well. The Professor walked in and gave Rita a quick kiss on the lips, then kissed his two daughters. He was about to reach over for Bubbles, but only found empty space. "Girls, where is your sister? You have school in half an hour."

"In her room. She is awake though, but you know she can't go a morning without saying '_good morning_' to her sweetheart", Buttercup laughed as she said this, that sister of hers was so far away on cloud 9 it was ridiculous. Their father went to the bottom of the stairs and called out for Bubbles to come down for breakfast, the moment it was uttered she came out of her room and went into the kitchen. All the while never putting her phone down, "Oh sweetie I miss you too... Really?... Really?!... Oh my god are you serious!... Oh your the best! I love you so so much... No I love you more... No I-" Before the conversation could come to an end the Professor took her cell phone and snapped it shut, "DAD! I was in the middle of a **very **important phone call!"

"Yes darling I could see that, but I have something to tell all three of you that I think you'll find to be even more important", Bubbles took her seat at the table with her sisters and listened closely, "girls you're aware that Rita and I have been together for some time now right? Well as of last night, I've asked her to be my wife."

"And I said, yes!" Rita sang happily.

That was definitely a surprise for them. The Professor _was_ expecting them to be surprised, but at least have something to say about it. They congratulated their father and soon to be step mother, before getting dressed and ready for school. They said their goodbyes then took their leave. They all got into the white Altima that they shared(a way for the Professor to save money)and drove off to school.

They knew things were changing in their lives, but now this was just crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Townsville High School... 6th period...<em>

They had managed to make it through nearly the entire day without having to bring up the marriage. But now that it was their lunch period, and they had a full forty minutes to do as they please it was kind of hard not to bring it up.

The girls and their boyfriends all sat at their usual table outside, and the boys could tell that something was up. "So... Whats up?"

"Oh nothing. But we did find out that the Professor is marrying Rita."

...

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second. When did this happen?" Brick asked genuinely surprised, the other boys had the same look of shock on their faces. But a good kind of shock.

"Last night apparently", Blossom said, running her fingers through her long red hair, "don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but its just... I-I don't know..."

"Idiosyncratic? Peculiar?" Butch said in a rather scientific, smart-alec voice, smirking.

"Exactly!"

"But still", Butch was tossing a football into the air, just above his head, and was catching it again and again as he spoke. Not really making eye contact with the others, "haven't they been goin' out for, like, seven years already? It was sorta bound to happen eventually, right? So why are you guys making a big deal out of it?"

"Ahem, I believe it was only six years they were together. Not seven." Boomer said snatching the football out of the air before his brother could catch it. "We're not making _a big deal _out of this, its just weird seeing your father get married." Buttercup was crossing her arms and a had pout on her face.

"It's totally weird. And I completely agree with you guys, and as much as I would _love _to continue this conversation, ladies. It would seem that me and my lady are **_very_** late for orchestra practice." Brick couldn't seem to stress that enough as he tapped his watch. Blossom immediately jumped to attention, "Oh God... is it really time already? Can't we just ditch this time? I'm not really in the mood for synchronized music, and Mr. Jay spitting in our faces."

"Alas, we can not babe, remember we ditched last time. We have to make it up", Blossom groaned and said goodbye to the others as they picked up their violin cases and backpacks. Brick was mostly a guitar player, and couldn't wait for orchestra to be over. But back in the fifth grade, apparently one of the music teachers found out about his guitar playing, and told him to try his hand at the classical arts(more like set the time and place and forced Brick to try out). But, long story short, the music teacher saw potential in him and 'suggested' that he join orchestra. Which Blossom already was in, and so the story unfolds.

Once they were gone, the other four went back to what they were doing. For Bubbles and Boomer this consisted of sitting backwards from each other and pressing their backs together. Texting each other silly romantic notes and naughty things, giggling and blushing with each ring of their phones. Buttercup just snuggled herself close to Butch's muscular chest, and allowed his arms to encase her. They really enjoyed these moments when they could just sit together without(to much)interruption.

Buttercup was simply relaxing, when she felt eyes on her. Burning into her, she dismissed them at first as just being Princess or Robin, yes Robin! But once she opened her eyes to check she him looking back at her. She quickly averted her eyes in disgust, _why does he always start this?! _Mitch Mitchalson was staring at her again, and it infuriated both herself and Butch. Butch seemed to notice it as well, because he reached over took hold of her wrist gently. Bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back of it tenderly, causing Buttercup to blush.

"Don't mind him, he won't do anything. I mean if he does..." Butch said with mouth still pressed to his girlfriends hand, but eventually got lost in her and never got to finish his sentence. But Buttercup knew what he was going to say, he'd protect her. By then Mitch had looked away, Butch turned to work on Buttercups jawline, gingerly, and nice. Hopeing they wouldn't get yelled at by a security guard for indecent behavior.

He never did get to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... I'm really really sorry I've been gone for sooo long! But believe me I have good excuses, and I'm going to try and make up for all the chapters that I totally owe you guys. I'm not going to get into anything crazy personal(cuz theirs no need to) but a very very good friend of mine was getting abused by her boyfriend so me and all our other friends just sorta dropped everything and focused all our energy on her. She's okay btw! Thank goodness. <strong>

**But now that everything is good and nice and cool and awesome I'm ready to get back tow writing! Yeah! Plus its summer so I'll have even more time! Hazza!**

**I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, and also for liking my story so much. I will absolutely keep writing if you guy are into it :3 I have loads of ideas for this story, which may or may not become M rated *_wink wink*_**

**But what are you guys thoughts so far? Give me the deets! The Professor getting to married to this Rita girl! Whats up with Robin?! And Mitchal Mitchalson?!**

**I don't know!(yes I do)**

**Until next time! Ciao~!**


End file.
